Uldra
Personality/Behavior For the most part Uldra are secretive and private by nature, especially regarding those who find preference in "modern" society but to successfully befriend one will gain you a loyal ally you will always be able to count on. For Earth Fae, Uldra are highly spiritual and ritualistic, with a great emphasis on revereing the old gods and paying respect to all aspects of nature, both fauna and flora giving them much more in common with the Wild Fae. As a whole Uldra tend to have eerily calm demeanors but are capable of great extreme emotions; both showing great love and affection or horrific rage if slighted. They have a particular issue with the "imprisonment" of domesticated animals and will often go out of their way to liberate said captives from their "tormentors" by sneaking into towns and farms to open gates and latches, allowing them to run free. Description/Biology Uldra appear to be born of Halfling stock with similar physical features only slightly short on average; around 3 1/2' with incredibly fair skin, snow white hair from birth and pointed ears more closely resembling an elves. All are also born with piercing crystal blue eyes that glow in the dark winter nights. Climate/Terrain Snowy mountains and forests. Territories Clan organizations of Uldra can be found throughout the snowy forests and mountains of the Northeastern region but since so many choose to remain secretive it could extend much further. Society Uldra are organized into nomadic clans made up of about 5-10 different families depending on region that travel across the White Mountains and Northeastern Forests with the seasons and following herd migrations. They voluntarily live a simple lifestyle in communion with nature, believing that they are merely being permitted to exist by the natural world and as such should always give thanks in any way that they can, making offerings to the old gods in the way of tributes and religious ceremonies, all being trained in druidic magic and able to command the forces of winter itself. Every daily activity and action has a certain spiritual purpose or meaning and they consider themselves to be guardians of the natural order in the frozen north, particularly watching over the well being of its wildlife. Not much is known about the more subtle nuiances of their culture due to their highly secretive nature and xenophobic outlook but enough horror stories of what has happened to those who dared to anger them is enough to keep anyone from wanting to learn more. Species Relations The only species as a whole that all Uldra respect and are always friendly towards are the Yeti. With anyone else, one must prove themselves to be benevolent and share the same ideals and reverence for nature that they do. Most any others who they see as a threat are ignored or at worst, taken care of in one way or another. At least one Uldra Clan that ventured a bit further south into the Seelie Territory has made contact with those of House Kalindrell and have made close ties of respect and love among them. Gender Relations/Roles Uldra follow a more traditional patriarchal society not unlike their Dwarf cousins but do not mistreat or disrespect their women, seeing the concept of "worth" among individuals to be something that is earned, not based on what gender you're born as. While it is uncommon for women to be in positions of power in their society, it is not unheard of for a clan to be lead by one, usually the widow of the former leader who met an untimely demise. Love/Courtship Ironically for a culture so rooted in tradition and rituals, the idea of courtship or marriage is something unknown to them, living an entirely polyamorous lifestyle in which they openly love and engage in sexual activity with any other in their clan that catches their eye (blood relations aside). The closest is when two or more lovers find something particularly enticing in each other and may opt to live together. Sex For the Uldra, sex is simultaneously casual, yet sacred. For them the indulgence in sexual pleasure is the highest form of respect towards their gods and to nature, completely giving up all sense of control or rational thought and becoming just as primal and passionate as the animals they watch over. Pleasures such as these are a gift that no social comformity or taboo has the right to limit. As such bisexuality is the norm among them along with a wholy polyamorous society and all manner of group sex. Uldra also find intense heat to be oddly arousing and euphoric and the most passionate orgies occur while surrounding a roaring fire. Birthrights :::Frostborn: Ulra are immune to all negative effects of the cold. Favored Class All Uldra train in the ways of the Druidic magic school, focusing specifically on that which relates to winter, snow, ice, wind and related wildlife or natural forces. Some dabble in other magic schools and the occasional Rogue or Ranger may come from their ranks as well. Combat Long ranged magic is the key to any Uldra conflict, since despite their hardy resistance to the cold, they are in fact rather fragile and in a direct physical confrontation rarely last very long. Those who do engage in direct conflict usually do so on mounts such as Elk, Moose, Bison or even predatory creatures like Wolves or Bears, allowing them to inflict most of the damage. Development I drew on stories I heard from my own grandfather, a Norwegian immigrant for this race. The Uldra were a type of dwarf or gnome who only came out at night and were known to watch over animals, particularly herd animals like Elk and Caribou. So this one has a particular connection to my own upbringing.